Avatar's Roadside Guide: Coping with Hitchhikers
by Asira
Summary: Katara and Sokka are visiting Gran Gran and it'll be a road trip to remember.  On their journey, they meet a slew of interesting characters: an animal rights activist and a blind trucker, as well as a mysterious young man with ties to... the mafia?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **My second attempt at writing this story. And well, I haven't written in a while, plus I have some free time now that I'm finally graduating from college (whoot whoot) in May! This is an idea I had thought up about YEARS ago.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Avatar's Roadside Guide for Coping with Hitchhikers<strong>_

RATING: T (PG-13) R (mature-_ish_ audiences)

GENRE: general/humor

SUMMARY: just some random fun (oh and completely AU)

**Chapter 1****: Off to Gran Gran's House We Go!**

"Dad! Sokka! It's a letter from NU! Oh please dear heavenly spirits! Please, please, _please_ let this be…" Katara mumbled as she tore open the envelope and read the letter that had come in the mail that morning.

* * *

><p><em>NORTHERN UNIVERSITY<em>

"_Nurturing the Spirits of Excellence"_

_Dear Katara,_

_It is with great pleasure _[*deep breath*]_ that we inform you of your acceptance_ [I GOT IN! DAD! SOKKA!]_ into Northern University. _

_We here at NU understand that you will now have the difficult decision of selecting which university you are going to attend. We believe that Northern University offers not only outstanding educational experiences, but also a prime environment for personal growth. _

_As one of the oldest universities in the country, NU has maintained a high standard of excellence, producing some of the World's most prominent leaders, scholars, and scientists. We believe that you possess the qualifications needed to become a part of the Sacred Koi family. _

_In the following packet, you will find information regarding incoming freshman orientation, university housing, financial aid, and a university advisor contact sheet. Please keep in mind that orientation is mandatory for all future NU students. Also, take note that __**all**__ new freshman are required to live on campus. _

_We hope you seriously consider this university and wish to see you at our prestigious school in the fall._

_Office of Admissions_

_Northern University_

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY<p>

"What? You—*cough*—want me—*cough*—to do what?" Sokka's eyes bulged as he tried to swallow his cereal.

"I don't think I have to explain it again Sokka. I've already contacted your grandmother. You and Katara will be leaving in the morning for her house. You'll be taking the car."

"But why in the World do I have to go too? And why do we have to drive? Gran Gran is on the other side of the nation! It'll take us at least three days to get over there. Why can't Katara just hop on a plane or something?"

"You want to know the truth Sokka?" Katara yawned as she walked into the kitchen. "Oh and good morning."

"Yeah I wanna know the truth! It's a waste of my precious lifespan to drive you to your stupid orientation."

"My orientation isn't until the end of June. NU's admissions deadline was really early and I never had the chance to take a tour of the campus. And since Gran Gran's house is in the same city…"

"What the… Dad! You're making us _drive_ over there for a freakin' TOUR?"

Hakoda sighed, pouring more coffee into his mug.

"It's not just that. I think it'll be good for you kids to get out and see the nation. You're old enough. I trust you."

"…"

"Don't you want to go on a road trip? Don't kids your age thrive on stuff like that?"

"So you're trying to sell me that idea now?"

"Yes."

"You're talking about a road trip with Katara, Dad."

"… Okay well—"

"What the heck does that mean Sokka? Dad's just afraid that if I get on a plane, a huge gaping hole will pop open on the airplane roof mid-flight!"

"Oooooh. Huh? Oh. Ooh… pshh Dad, you're too paranoid. It's not like it's ever happened before. Katara can risk it."

_::background noise: TV news broadcast:: _

…_And more on the Southwest flight when we return…_

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm… I really need to work on this humor thing. I'm a bit rusty. Ha.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: I had the "Circle of Life" from Disney's _The Lion King_ constantly replaying as I wrote this chapter. I **HIGHLY** recommend that you listen to the song before or have it playing quietly in the background as you read this. It's just more fun that way. :D

Also, I'll be skipping from scene to song to scene throughout this chapter. This is because everything is pretty much running simultaneously.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any characters of Avatar: the Last Airbender or _The Lion King_'s "Circle of Life"

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Avatar's Roadside Guide: Coping with Hitchhikers<em>**

RATING: T (PG-13) - R (mature-_ish_ audiences)

GENRE: general/humor

SUMMARY: just some random fun (oh and completely AU)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Circle of Life<strong>

_**Nants ingonyama bagithi baba,**_

_**Sithi uhm ingonyama**_

The morning dew on the leaves sparkled as the sun peaked from behind the clouds; beams of light penetrated the sky, turning it miraculous shades of orange and red. A midnight blue Nissan Murano sped through the highway, blurring the bits and pieces of farmland one could see from the inside.

_**Nants ingonyama bagithi baba,**_

_**Sithi uhm ingonyama, ingonyama,**_

_**Siyo Nqoba,**_

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (repeat multiple times)**_

["Umm Sokka? Why are we listening to—"

"Shut up Katara, this is my part right here!"]

_**From the day we arrived on the planet**_

_**And blinking, step into the sun**_

In the waking countryside, small critters began to stir from their night's resting place as the nocturnal animals retired to sleep for the day. A cat awoke, stretching its body and yawning, looking towards the litter of kittens that had been born the day before.

_**There's more to see than can ever be seen**_

["Sokka, I think you're going too fast."

"I told you to be quiet Katara!"]

_**More to do than can ever be done**_

It was time to search for some food, but the task seemed too easy today, since a neat stack of fruits and bread was being prepared near the felines. A young boy, shaved bald, with unusual blue arrow tattoos on his head and arms was pulling out food for the new family of kittens. The cat eyed the boy from across the road. Why he had decided to pile the food on the other side of the road instead of right next to the litter of kittens was a question that only he knew the answer to.

_**There is far too much to take in here**_

_** More to find than can ever be found**_

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty," the boy called out to the orange tabby. It paused and licked itself before carefully making its way across the asphalt toward the food. The boy smiled as he started to pet the cat, who had started to pick through the apple and melon slices in the heap of food.

"Good girl." The boy got up and headed toward his cart, smiling at the fact that he had just accomplished his first good deed of the day.

_**But the sun rolling high**_

["Sokka!"]

_** Through the sapphire sky**_

["Shut up!"]

_**Keeps great and small on the endless round**_

After the cat had eaten its fill, it took a large slice of melon and started walking back towards the kittens.

["Sokka!"

"Katara, it's almost at the main part!"

"You're not listening to me! You're driving too—SOKKA! WATCH OUT! CAT!"]

The young man, who had turned his head to scold his younger sibling, turned back to look at the road. A large orange tabby cat was crossing right in front of them.

"TURN,TURN, TUR—AHHHH!"

:::SCREECH:::CRASH:::

_**It's the circle of life**_

_**And it moves us all**_

_**Through despair… **_

"Uggghhhhhh… Kata… Katara! Are you okay?"

Katara didn't answer. Her face was pale as she stared ahead of her. Sokka followed her gaze. His eyes bulged. Sprawled on the ground was a young boy, about fifteen or sixteen years of age. He was next to what looked to be a severely splintered peddler's cart.

…_**and hope**_

The cat placed the melon slice beside its nursing female companion.

_**Through faith and love**_

The *male* tabby nudged each of the suckling kittens. It was a good day.

_**Till we find our place**_

"Spirits Sokka! What've we done?" Katara opened the door and stepped out, quickly pulling out her cell phone.

"STOP! Don't call anyone yet."

Katara stared at her brother in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? He needs help!"

Sokka stepped out and examined the body. An indiscernible expression crossed his face, followed by a look of panicked realization, followed by an unsettling calm.

_**On the path unwinding**_

"Katara."

_**In the circle**_

"Let's put him in the trunk." _**  
><strong>_

_**The Circle of Life.**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hahaha oh wow. I'm re-reading this and thinking "wtf. LOL." Hope you all enjoyed! Oh, and I'd like to give a shout out to **Avatard12** for your words of encouragement! Thanks for being my only reviewer for the first chapter! You're awesome! :D


End file.
